


Wings

by Azariel



Series: Wings [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Stiles is a Angel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azariel/pseuds/Azariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El brillo rojo en un corazón significa que alguien que es amado y ama, pero el color azul significa que fue lastimado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daina/gifts).



> Dedico este trabajo a alguien que me encanta como escribe y que una de sus historias fue el primer Sterek que leí, eso y por siempre responder a los tan largos comentarios que le escribía :) Gracias.

Stiles no era un chico normal, tampoco era un chico; bueno realmente Stiles no era nadie en este plano cósmico.

Desde que Derek lo había encontrado en el bosque lleno de sangre y heridas se había encargado de cuidarlo y saber qué es lo que hacía un chico de su edad y complexión en el bosque en tan mal estado. 

Había ido a la comisaría buscando información sobre el chico pálido lleno de lunares que se encontró en el bosque y que ahora dormía en su cama, en su loft, con quien los últimos días compartía no solo habitación si no también su comida, y no es que le molestara; valla, que Derek a pesar de ser un hombre casi ermitaño y gruñón le gustaba ayudar a los demás siempre y cuando nadie se diera cuenta ya que no quería fanfarronear sobre sus acciones para con los demás.

El caso era que hasta la fecha no había encontrado nada sobre algún chico perdido o asesinado. Stiles tampoco ayudaba mucho, lo único importante que le compartió fue su nombre y después no hablaba más que para pedir las cosas como una toalla a la hora de ducharse, algo de ropa o más chocolate del que tan bien le salía a Derek cuando este hacía para pasar mejor el frío.

Y así simplemente Derek ya no sabía que más hacer para ayudarlo. Llegado a un momento de desesperación había hecho uso de sus habilidades lobunas para encontrar algún rastro del o los atacantes del joven o algún aroma que lo pudiera conducir a su hogar, pero nada. 

Así que ahora se encontraba en el sofá de su loft leyendo un libro mientras Stiles se mantenía quieto sentado sobre la mesa frente al ventanal viendo como la lluvia golpeteaba suavemente contra el cristal. 

Verlo así tan tranquilo le hacía preguntarse a Derek cuál era su historia, y realmente no tuvo que esperar tanto ya que a pesar de que todas las heridas que traía el muchacho fueron curadas había una en especial en su espalda entre sus omoplatos que no sanaba y que justo en ese momento estaba sangrando, dejando ver un hilillo de sangre a través de la playera de dormir de Stiles que obviamente era de Derek.

Sin pensarlo dos veces el moreno se levantó rápidamente del sofá en dirección a la mesa, al llegar toco con la punta de sus dedos la tela de la camisa provocando un estremecimiento en el joven que lo volteo a ver con esos enormes ojos color whisky, sorprendido por la reacción del mayor.

-Que pasa Derek?- pregunto intrigado el chico mientras el hombre le levantaba ligeramente la camisa provocándole un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas y parte del cuello. 

-Estas sangrando- fue la única respuesta del mayor al deshacerse por fin de la playera. Stiles hizo un pequeño gesto de sorpresa e incomodidad al sentir los dedos fríos de Derek sobre su piel. Realmente aún le parecía imposible que alguien se preocupara por él después de la forma en la que había sido traicionado. 

-Fue una caída dolorosa- murmuro haciendo que Derek detuviera su trabajo con el algodón y alcohol que Stiles no supo de donde había sacado pero le causaba cosquillas.

-Cómo es que sucedió Stiles?- quiso saber el mayor instando al chico a seguir hablando.

-Ustedes los humanos…-se detuvo un segundo negando con la cabeza-Ellos, los humanos,-rectificó haciéndole saber a Derek que ya sabía sobre lo que era él -son seres que piensan que todo lo que les damos es infinito, pero no es así, las cosas no funcionan de esa forma Derek, y yo soy una prueba viviente de eso.- El lobo se puso delante del joven mirando como este tenía la vista perdida en algún punto más allá de la ventana, en el bosque, o tal vez en el cielo.

-A que te refieres?- volvió a preguntar curioso por la forma tan nostálgica en la que hablaba el castaño.

-Tú ya debes saber que yo no soy de aquí así como yo sé que tú no eres humano- Derek se permitió abrir un poco la boca en gesto de sorpresa.-El caso es que de donde yo vengo nacemos para que los humanos sean felices, prácticamente vivimos de ellos, y cuando ellos se lastiman mutuamente nosotros lo sentimos, nosotros morimos cuando el amor muere en ellos.-La sorpresa e incredulidad en el rostro de Derek era tan evidente que Stiles hizo un mohín sintiéndose ofendido. –Sé que suena estúpido hombre lobo, pero las cosas son así.-concluyo el castaño bajando la mirada a sus pies descalzos que colgaban al borde de la mesa.

-Me…me…me estás diciendo que eres algo así como un…un creador del amor?- interrogo atónito Derek provocando un mal gesto en Stiles.

-Soy un Ángel Derek- y para confirmar su respuesta Stiles extendió los brazos a los lados dejando ver como las figuras de plumas se formaban desde su codo hasta sus hombros, dejando salir una pequeña exhalación Derek dio un paso atrás para observar bien a el castaño.

Stiles soltó un jadeo dolorido mientras más plumas salían de su espalda formando lo que debía parecer un ala, cuando amabas extremidades plumosas se completaron Derek se horrorizo al darse cuenta que lo que deberían ser dos hermosas alas blancas y grandes eran huesos rotos con plumas manchadas de sangre.

-Me rompí Derek, la caída y la traición del amor de los humanos nos rompe- sollozo Stiles al ver la reacción del moreno que era una de puro horror. Llevándose las manos a la cara Stiles cubrió sus ojos para evitar que el lobo lo viera llorar, sintiéndose avergonzado por mostrar lo horrible que era ahora.

-Stiles- pronuncio Derek entrecortadamente dando un paso hacía el chico que seguía sumido en su vergüenza. Al ver que el castaño no respondía Derek termino con la poca distancia que los separaba y envolvió en sus brazos al pequeño chico roto que sollozaba en silenció. 

Los brazos de Derek a simple vista parecían grandes, fuertes y destructores, pero justo en ese momento en el que Stiles se encontraba entre ellos se sentía protegido y en casa, así que para calmar el dolor en su pecho enterró la cara en el pecho de Derek deleitándose con su olor a tierra mojada y hojas secas.

-Shh…tranquilo pequeño…todo estará bien- murmuro Derek al oído de Stiles provocándole mas sollozos y un estremecimiento.

Tal vez Stiles no era un chico normal, pero él mejor que nadie conocía el amor, y eso que punzaba en su pecho y brillaba en azul se le parecía mucho.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado. ¿Comentarios o kudos?. Cualquier cosa también pueden pasarse a mi Tumblr : http://somewhere-only.tumblr.com. Y si, vergonzosamente aún no se enlazar :( . ****


End file.
